


The Road Trip

by CRYBBY_saga



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYBBY_saga/pseuds/CRYBBY_saga
Summary: It's been three years since their last big fight with crime. Now the titans are older, wiser and majorly over worked. It's time for some much needed chill time, on a new adventure!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 20





	The Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gabriel Picolo's 'The Last Day of Summer'

“When there’s trouble, you know who to call! Teen Titans!” Beast boy began, hitting each air guitar string precisely 

“From our tower, we can see it all! Teen Titans!” Cyborg sang along, holding his fist up to his mouth as if he were holding a microphone. Together the two best friends sang louder and off key in unison. 

“When there’s evil on the attack, you can rest knowing we got yo back! Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol-o-o-o-o-lah.” Starfire smiled as she looked over at Robin, typing away on the watchtowers command deck, she pouted slightly at his growing annoyed expression before flying over to her teammates, and joining in at the last note of the verse 

“Teen Titan, go!” They screamed in unison, before falling back on their giant red couch, laughing. Raven sat on the edge of the couch, smiling as she watched her teammates fool around. 

“Guys.” Robin warned, holding the bridge of his nose. “We’re supposed to be working here” 

Beast Boy, groaned dramatically, “What is there to work on? There hasn’t been a decent villain for us to fight in months!” 

“Seriously man, nothing but petty thieves and gangster wannabes.” Cyborg kicked up his legs on the coffee table, 

“I must agree with them, Robin” Starfire said, returning to his side. “Maybe we can skip the patrol, and do something else?” Starfire's orange cheeks glowed a deeper orange as she placed her hand over his, Robin blinked at her from behind his mask before turning back the control deck. 

“We can’t.” He replied, pulling his hand from hers. Robin wasn’t the type to display his affection publicly, despite his attempts it was still hard to hide. Especially when his earlier kisses with Starfire were in front of their friends. Robin tries hard not to show his team the details of his relationship with Star. He just didn’t want to deal with the teasing from Cyborg and Beast Boy, and he didn’t want it to get in the way of their goals to keep Jump-city safe. Star's face fell and Robin fought the urge to reach for her. 

They’ve only been official for five months, after the trouble in Tokyo was over back three years ago, the two of them felt they weren’t truly ready to date since they both felt they needed to grow more as individuals. But that didn’t stop their secret make out sessions in the laundry room of the Tower. Despite becoming official their romantic laundry room moments, began to slowly disintegrate, and their dates were patrols with their team and nothing more. 

Robin remembered his talk with Beast Boy, two weeks ago, after he ended up tagging along on a training mission instead of Starfire. Robin still doesn’t understand why he went to Beast Boy for advice in the first place, 

“That's not a date, dude. How can you guys never have gone on a real date after so long?” Beast Boy said once, his feet on the dash, with the seat pulled all the way down. Robin’s brows connected in the middle as he frowned, he wished he didn’t ask Beast Boy for advice, or told him anything about his relationship with Star, but out of all of them, he’s had the most experience in terms of relationships. That and Robin was too scared to ask Cyborg, in fear that he’ll only get teased 

“How is it not a date?” 

“Did you guys do anything other than patrol?” Beast Boy interrupted bluntly, 

“No, but -” 

“Did you hold her hand?” He interrupted again 

“No” 

“Do you guys even kiss?” 

“No!” Robin blushed 

“I don’t know why I asked that, you guys sure do a lot of laundry together” Beast Boy laughed. Robin nearly swerved the car, but Beast Boy continued before Robin could protest “but do you ask her about herself? About her day? Have you gotten to know her more”? 

“What? Get to know her more? We’re teammates, I already know everything I need to know, about her.” 

“No, that's not how a relationship works bro.” Beast boy sat up, 

“What?” Robin asked but kept his eyes on the road, his hands began to sweat against the steering wheel. 

“First off, you didn’t even take her anywhere. You both were in uniform, patrolling the city, with your **three** friends. And no don’t even dare try to convince yourself that it was a double date plus one, that's just sad dude. Second, just because your teammates don’t mean you know her.” Robin’s face twisted as Beast Boy’s words began to sink in. 

What does she like to do the most during her free time? What was the last book she read? What food does she really wanna try, but hasn’t yet? What’s her human dream job? What's the most played song on her Spotify? What was her last snapchat picture? What filter does she like to use the most on snap? What’s her real name?” 

“Okay! I get it!” Robin complained, Beast Boy smiled teasingly. 

“It’s Koriand’r, in case you're wondering.” 

“I know that!” Robin hissed annoyed; Beast boy laughed 

“But seriously those are the type of questions you should know the answer to. I get your reasons on why you chose to wait it out or whatever, but Starfire isn’t just your teammate or friend, she's your girlfriend now. She’s your girlfriend because you felt something for her that was more than friendship. You should get to know her on that deeper level” 

Cyborg snapped his fingers to capture Robin’s attention, he looked up to see Starfire missing from her spot next to him, 

“Yo, dude you good?” Cyborg stared at his close friend with concern and a hint of annoyance. 

“Yeah, sorry. Where’s Star? We need to go patrol.” Robin commanded, he rubbed his eyes before turning his back to the command center and walking towards the elevator. He turned when no one followed him, “What?” Beast boy facepalmed. 

“Robin” Raven spoke up, “This would have to be one of the rare occasions I’d have to agree with Beast Boy -” (“Hey” said Beast Boy) “-and say we should take a break.” Robin looked from each member of his team slowly, just to make sure they weren’t fucking around with his emotions. 

“That’s stupid -” Robin began, but quickly cut off 

“No, what’s stupid is us going on patrol every single night burning through our energy after everyday routine of trainings, & meetings. We can afford to take a break.” Cyborg said 

Robin’s mask began to crease as he frowns, “We can rest after we patrol.” 

“I know you heard me, but I don’t understand why you aren’t listening.” Cyborg took a step towards Robin “We don’t need to go on patrol. The city will be fine for one night.” 

Robin took a step towards Cyborg, stepping to the challenge, Robin wasn’t as short as he used to be, he’s grown with each passing year he’s known cyborg and slowly their height difference only stands at a foot. 

“I heard what you said, but I don’t agree with it.” Robin said matter a fact 

“Who's that? Cause it wasn’t your idea?” Cyborg asked 

“No because it’s not necessary.” he replied 

“Not… Not necessary? Are you kidding me?!” 

“Robin, I -” Raven began 

“No, I’m not. Now let’s go, you're wasting our time Cyborg.” Robin stared up at him 

“For the past three years all we have done is work, patrol, and train! What was the point of training new recruits or building two more towers if we can’t trust them to cover for us to take a break?!” 

“He’s got a point,” Beast boy said under his breath, Robin turned to look at him. 

“Jump City is our responsibility!” Robin stated 

“So, we kill ourselves with exhaustion to take care of it?” Robin turned his head back to Cyborg. 

“We do what we need to get the job done and keep people safe.” 

“That’s bullshit, we can’t do our jobs right and keep people safe if we can’t have a single night off or go on a vacation, and you know it!” 

(“Vacation…” Beast boy mumbled,) 

“We can if we stop wasting time standing here and go on patrol so we can be back before our next training session!” 

(“A vacation…” Beast boy scratched his head as he thought) 

Raven stood after watching Beast boy transform into a dog and scratch behind his ear with his back leg, “Look,” she began coming between the two. “I get what you're saying Robin, but Cyborg is right, we’ve done nothing but patrols, training, business meetings. When was the last time we ate pizza together? Or played a video game? Or even the last time I was able to read a new book? We need to rest, and this would be a perfect way to test out the new Titans and see if they're ready to handle being out there and actually fighting what they’ve been trained to fight, right?” Robin stared at Raven, before turning back to Cyborg. 

“A road trip!!” Beast boy barked. “Let’s go on a road trip!!” 


End file.
